Lies A Dark Soul A Billy Darley Oneshot
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: There's things that he's done. Places that he cannot come back from. Here and now, on this very night, William Darley sheds his old self and becomes Billy Darley... No romantic OC!


_Quick Notes: **This fic contains a few dark themes and a brief mention of assault via Billy's memories. Also contains some language. It's breif so I wouldn't fret over it. This story is basically, well it is set in his mindset as he becomes that monster. It's just an idea I cooked up while watching Death Sentence, and thinking how different Joe was from Billy, even though fictional, and why that could be? I created Lucinda- their nanny. That's really where it all starts for Billy via my perspective and ideas. We know he's got a rap sheet because he shot a kid in the head without remorse or a second thought. So, basically I'm remembering that. There's no romantic interest in this one-shot either! Hope you enjoy it and my scenario of what could've fucked him up so bad. **_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Billy Darley, his gang members, Bodie, Helen Hume, nor Bones Darley. I only OWN Lucinda. Everything else is property of James Wan ann his wonderful team of writer's. NO copyright intended!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, come on and do it, man!" The rough voice egged on with traces of excitement.

"I've already done mine. Let's get this over with before we all get fuckin' bagged!" Another deep voice pushed him, fanning the flames of red hot anger already boiling inside of his entire body.

He stood there. He just stood as still as he possibly could. His feet felt like they were going to leave the ground and take his body with them. He'd wished, prayed even that it would come to that. He didn't want anyone else doing this job, and he sure as hell couldn't bring himself to do it! He felt cold and rigid. Every sense frozen with fear and realization of just who he'd become lately. William Darley had dug himself in a hole that he welcomed with open arms since he was a tender young age. It was finally his time to prove that he is going to be the leader around these parts. No one is going to give him shit, and he's going have it all without having to scrounge for it or act like he didn't have any means.

This man has means. He needs to prove them to this group of guys that he'd put together after many years. On the outside he knew he was their natural born leader, their king. They'd already grown scared to death of him just by his stance and the new look he'd taken on recently. Each man went through a phase after their teenage years had passed. Everything became life or death. They had no choice but to roll with the punches.

Billy wasn't close to anyone of them but Bodie. His childhood friend and helper. Yet, he found himself unwilling to live through life without proving his qualities to even to his close second brother.

Billy's thoughts switched over to what he'd be taking from his twelve-year old brother. What he'd be doing to himself, and Bodie even.

He closed his eyes to beat down the emotions he felt raging inside of him. It felt as if they were pulling at his insides. Pleading with his consciousness. _What is more important? He asks himself. _Billy felt very confused. Conflicted wasn't one of them. He knew what to do, he knew what he had to do, but he wasn't conflicted. He'd done too many things already that she'd known of to go back to being that weakling teenager.

No, he is twenty- years old now. He's a man. He won't be the fool who's underestimated one more damn time. His mind let him know that the time for taking that charge had to be at this moment or he'd loose his battle and think with his heart. Billy planned on training his brain further more than he already has to work in his favor. Think and act, not think on it and wonder.

Once he'd gone through with this there would be no coming back from it. William with even the littlest bit of wonder to others opinions or thoughts would be gone! Billy Darley would be in charge. His guns loaded for the game. His mind set for dangers and pleasures that weren't good for him. It'd be a good life.

"It's going to be a good life. I'll see to it," Billy muttered to himself, but found it to be said out loud. His group of new aged gang members staring him in the face with odd looks plastered on their troubled faces. So different. Everyone of them were different, and wanting the same thing. To belong, to prove something. Better to be on the fighting side to be fighting them off.

Bodie would occasionally look up from the wooden floor to stare at Billy's face. He was trying to read him as Billy figured. Trying to see if this was going to be a sealed deal. Bodie already having passed his test of loyalty to the new family.

Billy had to be last. He was the leader, he should've been first. He wanted to put his power to the test by seeing if he could make these boys dance. Now it was his turn to follow his own orders.

If only his knees would stay locked so he could make this painless for her. His mind training wasn't working with him tonight. He was using his heart ache methods. He was feeling for someone. Could he even do that without showing anger to hide the caring emotions? Could he bend his own standards? Did that make him weak to care without bits of hatred?

He wanted to beat himself down for this humiliation. Bones is proving his spiteful words to be correct. Billy is starting to get soft with his own task. He needed to learn not to think so much no matter what situation he was or wasn't in. He wasn't going to be trapped alone with these thoughts either. Ridding himself of any emotion would work out all right. Protection is what matters. _Protection and power. He reminded himself of those lecture words he threw out upon everyone else. _

"She's scared," The tanned Latino man that went by the name of Heco called out. It sounded as if he was trying to laugh but it wasn't coming out. He stood there with the rest of the men in waiting. Half of them silent and others not showing anything.

Spink never did speak. Baggy would make a gesture from one passing moment to another. Dog and Jamie were at Billy to get it done. Tommy, however was the only one of the gang that stood without a look, emotion or a word.

Billy took a duel note to get onto these fucks for not acting how he thought they should. They weren't showing enough anger. This left him to feel like his gang was a sad ass sappy mess. He knew it wasn't really true as the killing had shaken them all to a personal level, but like he told himself, they needed to train themselves and get over it fast. Or he'd be dealing with them and replacing them with someone who could.

Did Billy pick a fucking sour patch? Did all of these ass holes have to feel something? He'd be better off recruiting a serial killer. Which is what they all were all about to become in months time if measures were drastic enough to show them what they had to do.

Billy didn't feel like crying. He didn't feel like enjoying this. He started thinking of the side things that he'd accomplished so far.

The sweet seventeen-year old virgin who fought off his charm. She paid the full price he made sure of that. He took her screams in stride and laughed at them. Her pain kept him high up. Her actions spoke louder than her telling him to Stop! Her pleading cries and broken down body after he was done with his violation.

That's where confusion crept back into his pores. Right after he left her on the street in the cold Boston rain, he threw up. He never thought he had that much in him to release. He felt sick with himself. Felt his own innocent memories of what he lost back when he was her age.

He kept up the positive spin on who he has become.

The guns and drugs that circled him with a proud ring of ice and fire. The whores that danced for him until their legs were swollen. His car that scared every single civilian. The pleads of woman who wanted his manhood. Who wanted everything about him to swallow them whole. The tricks he was learning to someday outsmart his father Bones.

The mother that he'd hunt down for leaving him and his brother Joe. How the woman could've stayed around Benjamin "Bones" Darley for over ten years then suddenly change her mind when Joe had turned five.

The emotion of confusion would forever stay with Billy. And the action of vengeance would always be applied!

He turned his head slowly to face her curled up body on the kitchen floor. Those light brown wooden floors with flower designs carved into them. The whole apartment inviting. The one he and Joe had stayed in since they'd both been alive.

She'd help them at her kitchen table with homework to prove the fuckers who'd called them stupid- wrong! Coached them on what woman could and would mean to them one day. Discussed even the most awkward of things.

This woman had stayed in Rockside without a family of her own. Her mother died after raising her daughter well. The tall woman used to be Billy and Joe's mother's best friend. She never followed when the woman offered to take her from Rockside for a better life.

She stayed and cared for these boys. Raised them, fed them on that 50's style kitchen table with a flower placemat. There was nothing that she couldn't do. No wound that she couldn't fix, no strings to caring for them. In their younger years she'd bathe them and stop their tears from things such as Bones. Never monsters as he was the monster in their dreams and during their waking hours. She'd even bought the paint and painted the two mustangs when Billy got the cars. She loved to paint. Her long black hair always tossed up in a pony tail or bun. Her tan skin with shine. Nails always clear and hands always soft. She was their mother, not their nanny.

But if it's not blood, than it can't matter. Especially now that she knows what Billy has done.

The tribal tattoos were ok with her. The shaving of his trademark golden hair. What his mother once had. The darkness of a stormy blue overcoming the sweet green in his eyes.

All of that she overcame. Her love was unconditional.

Billy brought himself to look into her eyes. The light blue with a tinge of hazel looking back with fear and tears. Half for her life and the half of what his is going to be.

"Billy," she spoke, giving him her motherly smile, calling him by what he went by now. Her smile the same ones that she gave him when it was all ok. When he started acting out and becoming a younger version of Bones, only in his own rights!

"Lucinda, it's over," Billy stated dully, feeling the dryness spread from his throat and into his mouth. He looked directly into her eyes and felt a twitch gather in his own.

"Just remember that Joey needs you know. If this is what you have to do-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Billy shouted, his finger now dangerously close to the trigger. He felt all too much like a suicidal man with her trying to talk him into backing down. Why couldn't she be evil to him now? Tell him he's stupid, what a shame that he's turned into this. How his clock is ticking.

Her eyes matched his heart. Broken, yet strong and sure. In knowing.

"You already know how I feel. One day you'll realize that it's all over. I'll be waiting at the other side for William. I know he's still in there. I know this monster is a facade. But he's not worthless. He's scared. But he's strong. He won't act out of bounds. He'll know that he'd always looked up to and loved. And no matter what you do, I'll never stop!"

Billy felt his fingers shaking. If it didn't stop soon he'd end up missing his target.

Bodie was making a choking noise and looking at her, his eyes scared to turn away and be cowardly even if he felt his whole world being torn apart.

"Bodie, you be strong," her voice soothing.

"Come on!" Heco urged again.

Billy was too caught up to even hear a pin drop. Her breathing filling his ears. Her fear and honesty. Her disappoint in what he did. She wasn't proud, but her love for what she knew he was wasn't going to stop.

"It's ok. Eyes are your window, William. " Her smile stayed until Billy finally found the strength to raise the gun.

He leveled his arm and pointed it straight at her.

His nostrils flared, his chest heaved, his breathing slowed down.

He heard the breathing of those around him and he pulled the trigger, shutting his thoughts off as the immediate bang sounded out.

William Darley was gone, and that was it.

Joe's feelings didn't matter as long as he was alive, her breathing suddenly stopping wasn't important.

Billy stared blankly at her body as the silence threaded each and every one of the gang members.

"Let's go before the cops come," Jamie barked, pulling Spink with him.

Heco followed with Tommy and Dog trailing behind. The sound of an apartment door being opened was heard. Billy felt his throat manage a word out in anger. It sounded strained to him but apparently strong to them. It had to be, it just had to.

"You don't fuckin' leave until I say. Ya go that? You shit heads are under my clock now! Your time is siding with me!"

The men froze. Baggy stayed still looking between Bodie and Billy before he finally spoke. "Are we gonna leave her here?"

"Everyone's gotta fuckin' know that they're not fuckin' safe around here anymore!" Billy spat in a tone so vile that it was unrecognizable with his thick Boston accent and husky voice piled on top.

"So we leave her," Bodie stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Billy nodded and finally removed his eyes from her lifeless open ones. The burn that he felt in his eyes too intense.

Baggy moved to join the rest of the men at the door and Bodie started to turn, but noticed Billy moving over to Lucinda's body. He stroked her hair and then ripped something from her neck. The glow it produced from being illuminated off the moonlight through the window -making it known to be something silver. Billy placed the silver cross over his neck and grabbed it once.

"You gonna get that paper, man?" Bodie spoke lowly, nodding towards the crumbled yellow paper that she'd been holding onto, begging Billy to take it before he did what he came to do.

"I didn't want it then, I don't fuckin' want it now! Helen Hume can fuckin' stay buried in the suburbs until I decide what to do with her." Billy was able to say her name in full.

"So she did marry some rich fuck?" Bodie asked, trying to change the subject.

Billy lit a cigarette ignoring the question, and relishing in the burn to drown out the pain.

Bodie felt he stepped out of bounds. "Sorry, man."

Billy looked up into the eyes of his best friend, his second brother, and his eyes flickered with one last trace of emotion, the last one that Bodie, nor anyone else would see for years to come. The moment came and passed. It was time to face the new world now.

Rockside was their part of town. And tonight was a celebration and shedding of what once was.

With pain trying to push its way out, both men joined the other members of the gang and preceded out the door.

Billy took a moment to himself and glanced at the paper blowing from the heat vent, next to her unmoving hand.

He knew what it was for. Helen's name was on it. Her number, her address. Billy made sure to see that his boys were down the hallway and out of sight before he ducked back into the apartment and snatched up the paper. Without a second look he tore it to shreds.

He had no mother as of now.

He looked back down to Lucinda.

"Thank you." He tilted his head high into the air, and there by himself, he shed his old skin.

_**William Darley was gone.....**_

**_-------------------_**

_A/N: _Soooo...? Whatca think? Surprised at the little twist. I like working with possibilities, especially when connecting the Humes and the Darley's, lol. It's fun. This is a one-shot. I'm happy with my last one as it received some good feedback, so I wanna continue to give these a try. Hope you liked it. As always feedback helps, so leave me some of any kind! :) - Kris


End file.
